Broken
by Erun1
Summary: DONT LIKE DONT READ. Yaoi. Has a sequel. Pein had an idea. Madara just used it as an excuse. Uke Pein, Deidara, Hidan, Itachi, and White Zetsu. And a lot of naughty stuffies :3 PIC BY METHEGIRL ON DA!


WARNING. YAOI AND POSSIBLE OOC.

Pairings; PeinDei, PeinIta, PeinHida, MadaPein.

A/N: ^3^ geez pein hoar around much? Rated M for yaoi (/3/) and language. Warning; this is ultimate Pein-ukeness.

Chapter 1: Ukes

Pein relaxed against the couch. Things were going great. It was quiet in the base. He sat up and narrowed his eyes. Too quiet. Right on que, Kisame, Kakuzu, and Sasori all came into the living room shouting.

"FÜCK YOU KISAME! YOU'RE JUST A CREEPY SHARK THAT LIKES TO MOLEST 13 YEAR OLDS!"

"I DID NOT MOLEST ITACHI-SAN! AND AT LEAST I'M NOT A 90 YEAR OLD PERV WHO'S WITH A 20 YEAR OLD!"

"OH SHUT UP!" Pein yelled. "What is the meaning of all this?"

"Kisame and Kakuzu think that each of them can't live without their partners." Sasori droned.

"Fuck off puppet boy, we all know you've been banging blondie." Kakuzu growled.

Pein inwardly groaned. How the hell could he fix this? He then grinned evily, he had an idea.

"Ok. Because you guys are so determined, I have an idea. Experiment."

"What, desu?"

"Sleep with every uke in the base. I don't care who but until you really think that yours is the best see who works out best."

Kakuzu glared. "If Kisame and Sasori can do it then I can."

Both of them glared back and nodded. Pein smirked.

"Perfect. I will inform everyone. Good night."

And with that he left the room.

A/N: WOOO! PLEASE R&R! Idk what that means -_- but please follow favorite and REVIEW! And this is just the beginning ok? I just needed a start. I'm writing another story with Dei pairings.

Hidan: WTH? I'm not a uke!

Kakuzu: -_- but am I? No.

Hidan: yes.

Kakuzu: -_- baka

Sasori: I'm gonna beat you all!

Kisame: Not likely.

Pein: :3 haha! I get to bang Dei and Ita! And Hidan! YES!

Erun: -cough- they're banging u -cough-

Kuzu, Kisa, and Sasori: O-O 8| WHAT?

Pein: -hides behind Erun- SAVE ME!

Erun: ^_^" eheh. U wouldn't hit a girl right? (imma girl fyi)

Kakuzu: GET HIM!

Erun: STOP! U hurt him then I'll definitely have Sasori and Kisame fuck with Hidan.

Kakuzu: -glares- Erun does not own Naruto characters.

Hidan: That mother fucking bastard Masashi Kishimoto does.

Erun: Don't swear at him!

Hidan: :( fuck off.

Chapter Two: Pein and Madara

A/N: I SAID MADAPEIN! WOOO! Maybe rape (/) and WARNING: PEIN UKENESS!

Pein sighed and sat in his office. The meeting went well, not counting the blown up table, swearing, genjutsu, and an occasional kunai. There was a knock on his door. Pein didn't bother to look up.

"Come in."

"Pein. We need to talk."

Pein looked up and cursed. Madara was standing in the doorway. Pein pushed away from the desk and looked up at the man he hated with polite interest.

"Why did you do that." Madara cut right to the chase, crossing the room to stand behind Pein. "Am I not enough?"

Madara wrapped his arms around Pein's neck.

"Well?"

Pein swallowed and tried to concentrate as Madara's hot breath went down his neck.

"W-well I AH! They were bickering and i- it was just to get them to stop and-"

Madara smirked and pulled Pein around to face him. He loved how Pein's eyes went to the floor and how a man of such power and authority had succumb to him. Madara pulled out a large red ball gag and snickered as Pein's eyes widened.

"That's enough out of you."

The gag was placed securely in Pein's mouth. Madara whisked Pein up and carried him into his room. Pein had closed his eyes, not wanting to see were he was going or the looks on anyone's face as they passed. Unfortunately, the hallway was crowded for the gloomy base, Itachi, Kakuzu, and Zetsu saw their leader gagged and being carried down the hallway. Their mouths were all open, with the exception of Itachi. He just looked at the ginger sympathetically.

Madara shut the door tightly and locked it.

"Don't want any interruptions, now do we?"

Pein opened his eyes enough to see that he was lying facedown on a bed. He tensed up when Madara showed him a blindfold.

"Much more fun."

Madara placed the blindfold against Pein's Rinnegan and tied it tightly. He then took out a pair of chakra enhanced handcuffs (seriously. I've seen ropes but no handcuffs. Soo BUY NOW! ERUN1'S CHAKRA ENHANCED HANDCUFFS!)

"Let's have some fun, Pein-kuun. It's been a while." Madara purred while handcuffing Pein's hands to the headboard. He smirked.

Pein had begun to panic. The last time that Madara had touched him was when he was first found by him, when he was only 22. He was still trying to wash away the pain. Ever since then it had just been teasing ad threats.

Pein's pleas were turned into nothing as he was flipped over.

A/N: (/) *nosebleed* daaamn. Pein is hot uke materiaaal.

Pein: I DEMAND THAT YOU STOP THIS INSTANT!

Madara: Nooo! Keep going!

Pein: RAAAH!

Erun: -_-"

Madara: Erun does not own Naruto. Or the characters.

Pein: Kishimoto does. And damn him for INSPIRING THIS FANFIC!

Erun: ^3^ please review!

Chapter 3

A/N: MWA HAHA! Actually I wrote this all in 1 hour so far :3 such a twisted mind.

Warnings: Pein-uke, Madara kind of raping Pein, he just abused him i guess. and yaoi. Kinda. Well, yaoi later.

Madara held Pein's body close to his and began to nip at his neck. He bit down hard enough to draw blood and savored the muffled scream he got back. Madara loved to torture his victims. He took out a black leather collar and secured it around Pein's neck. Madara rummaged around his room until he found what he was looking for, a spiky cockring. He pulled Pein's cloak and pants off. Madara reached into his boxers and began to rub Pein's limp member. Pein whined through his gag and tried to twist away. Madara's hand tightened and Pein hissed in displeasure. He stopped struggling but instead started to shake slightly. Madara continued to rub until his dick was hard. He then slipped the ring around it. The ring was tight, the spikes digging into Pein's sensitive member. He cried out in pain and would have started to move if he didn't feel something clamp around his nipples. His shirt was pulled off and his blindfold removed. Pein quickly glanced down and saw clothespins attached to each of his nipples. He whimpered slightly in pain and fear. Madara heard this and got harder. He took pleasure in the pain of his little slave, his servant. Madara grinned and pulled out some metal clamps. He put two on Pein's balls and one on the tip of his member. Madara stepped back to admire his work.

"Awww Pein-kun. You look so cute!" he grinned.

Pein had stopped moaning and now just lay quietly; until Madara pulled out a skirt. It was a short, black leather skirt with cuts in it to reveal some of his legs. Madara smirked and came over with it, pulling it over his legs and smirking again as Pein tried to scream when it moved a few of the clamps. Madara removed them but kept the cockring on. He then rummaged around his closet and found a top, a black corset that was skin tight and very revealing. He closed in on Pein and forced it on him. Again, Madara stepped back to admire his handiwork.

This is so degrading! Dammit! Why can't I oppose him? Pein thought.

"Pein-kun you're to call me master. Or danna. I want you in that outfit 24/7, unless I put you in something else, and you can't speak to the other members. If you remove it or anything else, such as the collar or the gag you'll regret it." Madara growled.

He slipped the cockring off slowly and laughed as Pein grimaced around the gag. Madara took Pein's restraints off and took the rest of the clamps off. He took out a black leash and a leather whip.

"Down boy."

Pein glared at him. He was confused, terrified, and humiliated.

"Now."

Pein got onto his hands and knees. He didn't want to think about what the other members would think with him like this.

"Good boy. You're to only crawl after me. And you are not leader any more. I've announced it to the whole organization, I'm leader from now on."

Pein looked up at him furiously. How dare he do this to him! He stood up shakily, and with a few difficulties, managed to pull the gag off.

"Enough Madara. I am leader and you have no right to do this. So fuck off. I'm leaving."

Madara glared at him as he turned and walked away. Before he even got 2 feet away, he was choked. He looked back and saw the cursed black leash that was keeping him here. He growled and tried to unconnect it when Madara grabbed his wrist.

"You are not going anywhere." he hissed as he handcuffed Pein's hands together.

Madara then proceeded to place the blindfold back on and gag Pein again. He quickly took out a loose cockring, one that could be tightened, and slipped it on Pein's limp member. Madara tightened it until it stayed in place but didn't cut off his circulation. He removed Pein's handcuffs and whispered in his ear.

"You are no longer leader. You are my slave, my pet, and you won't do anything unless I say you may. That cockring can tighten with a push of a button. So you, Pein-KUN, behave."

Pein trembled with anger. He wanted to kill that man right then and there but as he was blindfolded and on a leash he was at a serious disadvantage.

A/N: NEXT CHAPPY WILL BE LONGER! PROMISE!

Pein: TT^TT i hate you Erun.

Erun: what? U make hot uke material (/3/)

Madara: -smirks- hell yeah he does!

Pein: Erun does not own Naruto. If I did Madara and Tobi would be dead.

Tobi: But Tobi is a good boy!

Madara: And Madara is not.

Erun: Masashi Kishimoto is awesome for without him there would be no uke Pein ^_^

Pein: -grumble grumble-

Chapter 4

A/N: WOOOOOO!

Warning: Uke Peinness, lol it looks like penis, and other ukes now :3 :D madara and i have been planning. ERUN IS A GOOD GIRL. And no that isnt my real name.

Pein's blindfold was removed, finally. He was still in Madara's room. Madara grinned down at him and opened the door. He made Pein crawl next to him and they went into the meeting room. Pein inwardly screamed. Everyone was there, even Konan. Konan was staring at him with wide eyes but what caught Pein's attention was Deidara, Hidan and surprisingly white zetsu. They all had collars, Deidara's was wooden and Hidan's was made of black threads. Zetsu had split and the black side was petting his white side. Meanwhile, Hidan and Deidara both sat on the laps of two older men. Hidan had black shorts that were too tight and showed much of his ass. He didn't have a shirt on, as usual, but you could tell that he desperately wanted one. He was wincing and from his height Pein could see a black thread entering Hidan's shorts. Pein was disgusted at Kakuzu; how could he allow this? Then again Hidan never loved Kakuzu, he was in love with Konan. Kakuzu had always been a little jealous of that.

Next to Kakuzu and Hidan was Itachi, who was sitting next to a bloody Kisame. It was obvious that Kisame had tried the same thing and failed. Itachi was glaring at his feet but was shaking slightly. Kisame looked angry, he wanted the raven so he was going to get what he wanted. Next to them was Sasori and Deidara. Pein had a hard time looking at the bomber. He had a slight soft spot for him and wanted to murder the man who was smirking down at the blonde. Said blonde had on a slutty outfit, a short blue skirt and a fishnet shirt that only went halfway down his chest. His danna was out of hiruko and the cord in the puppet's stomach area was wrapped around the blonde's hands that were handcuffed together. Deidara also had a gag on and his hair was down.

"Let's begin our meeting. Kisame, I'm guessing that it didn't go well?" Madara suggested as he sat and pulled Pein onto his lap.

Pein glared up at Madara, he was treating him like a dog. He was a grown man for pete's sake! He sat on his knee and tried to ignore how Madara's hand was squeezing his ass or petting his hair. Madara pulled Pein into his chest and smirked as he felt little resistance. Of course Pein would try to draw little attention to himself while with other people. Madara rested his head on Pein's orange and soft hair while staring at Kisame, waiting.

"Well?"

"Yes, I had some problems, desu ne." Kisame growled.

"FUCK YOU!" Itachi shouted.

Pein was surprised, Itachi rarely showed emotion.

Madara completely ignored Itachi and continued to stare at Kisame.

"He IS yours, no?"

"NO I AM NOT!"

"Yes he is, desu ne."

"Then you should be able to control him."

"FUCK YOU!"

"I'm sorry, desu."

Hidan suddenly cried out and was quickly silenced by Kakuzu. Madara glanced over for a second.

"Kakuzu, please don't play with your toys at a meeting."

"Sorry, leader."

Leader? What the hell? Pein thought.

As the meeting ended Itachi glided over to Madara.

"Madara senpai, i don't know what the HELL is wrong with you, but I'm leaving. Pein-sama,"

Pein sighed with relief, at least SOMEBODY was still respecting him.

"Deidara-chan,"

CHAN? Pein's gratitude towards Itachi lessened slightly.

"and Hidan are coming with me."

Madara laughed.

"Yes, Ita-chan. I know that you managed to escape so far. If you want to leave now I wouldn't blame you. However, Pein-chan and the others are staying here." Madara pulled a little on Pein's leash.

"No." Itachi's cold and stoic voice cut through Madara's.

Madara thought for a second then smiled.

"Fine. Pein-chan can decide. What do you want Pein-chaaan." Madara was grinning.

Suddenly, there was a pain in Pein's area. He widened his eyes as he felt the ring around his member tighten. He shook as the ring tightened more.

"Well?" Madara grinned as he removed Pein's gag.

Immediately Pein started to gasp and bit his lip. Then he felt spikes start to cut his cock and yelled.

"N-NO! I WANT TO STAY HERE!" he screamed.

Itachi looked from him to Madara and glowered. He could tell that something was wrong.

"Fine. I'm going to come back for them, Madara. And you're going to regret this."

Madara sneered as Itachi walked out the door. He pushed Pein off and got up.

"Heel." he commanded.

Pein glared at him but a tightening of the ring made him jump to attention. He immediately crawled next to Madara angrily. He was furious that he had become submissive to him. He was a god! He didn't submit to anyone! As Pein thought, Madara stopped at his office. As he opened the door Pein widened his eyes and gasped.

A/N: WOO! IT'S LONGER! HAHA!

Pein: Erruuuunn-chan!

Erun: Yes? ^/3/^

Pein: I find this completely humiliating and OOC. I am Leader and a god! I would never submit to such a-

Madara: Incubus? Hottie? Sexy beast? Demon?

Pein: -growls- no! /./

Erun: ^_^ no fighting in my a/n. or both of u r going to take turns being semes. And this will turn into fluff.

Madara: O-O Erun does NOT own Naruto characters.

Pein: Please review and follow or favorite O-O

Erun: ^/3/^

Chapter 5

Warning; yaoi, torture and pein ukeness. ^_^

Pein's eyes widened as he took in the room that used to be his office. It had been painted black and remodeled. It looked like a torture/whore house. There was a normal sized bed with chains and shackles on the wall next to it. The headboard also had chains. There was a crucifix as well, hanging from the wall. There was a small desk, obviously Madara intended to use this as his room and office. In a dark corner was a large cage, Pein gulped as he realized that it was large enough to contain a man his size. Completing the room was a pole that ran from the ceiling to the floor. Madara dragged Pein to it and tied his leash to it.

"I have work to do. So sit still like a good little boy."

"I AM NOT A BOY!" Pein tried to shout but instead it came out as "MM MM MMP M MMMPH!"

Madara smirked and sat down at his desk. He sighed and began his work. A few hours of silence, save a few frustrated sighs from Pein, passed and Madara got up from his desk. He made his way over to the pole where Pein was sleeping lightly. He admired the man. The way his orange hair moved slightly as he sighed and how his chiseled features seemed to soften. Madara prodded him awake.

"Pein-chan? You up?" he adopted his Tobi voice just to annoy the ginger.

It worked. Pein groaned and sat up. He opened his ringed lavender eyes. Pein fixed his gaze on Madara, angry but still drowsy from sleep.

"Pein-chan. I want you to stand up." Madara commanded.

Pein glowered and stood up, the skirt moving slightly. Madara grinned.

"Nice view."

Pein blushed in anger and pulled the skirt down slightly.

"It's not like I haven't seen it. Anyway, here." Madara tossed Pein another outfit. He widened his eyes as he caught it, it was only a thong and orange cat ears! He looked up at Madara, shaking his head. Madara walked to his desk and took out something Pein did not want to see, another ring.

"Pein-chan do you really want two of these?" Madara snickered.

Pein glared at him and unzipped the top that he was wearing. Madara hung back and watched him undress. Pein shivered as he took off the skirt, revealing his entire body. Madara smiled and his eyes went up and down, drinking in the image. He motioned with his hands, wanting Pein to put on the small amount of clothing he was given. Pein shook with anger as he pulled on the thong and placed the cat ears on his head. Madara nodded in approval. He came towards Pein and took off his gag. Pein coughed and sighed in relief at having it finally disappear. His relief was replaced by terror as Madara grabbed his ass.

"You look very tempting in that Pein-chan." Madara whispered in his ear.

Madara pulled Pein into a very heated and rough kiss. Quickly entering his mouth, Madara roamed his slave's sweet cavern before pulling away with a harsh grin. Unhooking the black leash attached to Pein's collar, he carried him over to the bed and sat on top of him. Removing his pants and boxers, Madara jammed his cock into Pein's open but unwilling mouth.

"Suck it bitch. Maybe it'll hurt less if you do." he laughed.

Pein whimpered. He sucked on the hard member slowly until he felt that it was wet enough. Madara pulled away and flipped Pein over.

"I'm not preparing you." he warned as he stripped Pein.

The ginger whimpered as the head of Madara's large cock was buried into his ass. Madara eased in slowly, savoring the tightness and friction.

"Dammit Peeiiinn you are tight." he moaned.

Pein grasped the bed sheets in pain, he was humiliated. He was being raped! Madara's rapid and rough thrust caused him to scream loudly.

Everyone could hear him; Konan shivered at the sound. Her best friend was being raped and she couldn't help him. She was sitting in Madara's old room on the bed with a collar on, waiting for him. Madara wasn't gay. Unfortunately for her, he was bi.

Madara slammed into Pein. He felt as if he was going to rip in half, the pain was so excruciating. He dug his nails into Madara's chest and in return the ring around his cock tightened. This caused the rape to be worse, if that was even possible. Madara was ramming his prostate and Pein couldn't cum. He was in pain, sweat rolling down his chest.

Pein screamed louder as Madara came. As he pulled out, blood and cum began to pool on the floor. Madara's cum was all over Pein and he grinned.

"Very nice, seeing you covered in all that wonderful cum. How does it taste?" Madara took his finger and wiped it on Pein's chest. He shoved it into Pein's mouth. He gagged at the salty and bitter taste. Madara pushed Pein into the puddle.

"Clean it." he commanded.

Pein looked up, tears streaming down his face. His pride had just been lost. He didn't feel like doing anything. Madara tossed him an outfit similar to his old one, except it was more of a maid's dress. Pein winced as he pulled it on and Madara grinned in satisfaction. Pein felt trapped. He looked around for anything to clean the floor with.

"Pein-chan. I want you to lick it up." Madara snickered.

Pein widened his eyes that were still shedding tears. He whimpered as Madara kicked him and he fell flat on his stomach. He got up slowly and began to lick at the blood and cum mixture that was on the floor. Madara watched him, grinning as Pein's ass wiggled and his tears fell. Eventually the floor was clean and Madara stood. He dragged Pein over to the cage that was in the room and practically threw him in. After gagging and blindfolding him, Madara locked the cage door.

"I'll be back, Pein-chaan." he grinned and closed the door.

Pein had fallen asleep and was dreaming peacefully when Madara slammed the door shut. Pein's eyes snapped open and he almost stood up; if it weren't for the horrid cage he was in. Madara strode over to it and opened the door. He pulled Pein out and took the blindfold off.

"Get used to that gag, Pein-chan." Madara smiled sweetly as he pulled Pein onto the bed again.

Pein widened his eyes; Madara wanted to fuck him again? He whimpered as Madara undressed and got into the bed. Madara rolled his eyes at Pein.

"I'm not going to rape you. Get into the bed." he ordered.

Pein almost sighed in relief as he crawled into the bed, the cage made his neck hurt. Madara attach the chain from the headboard onto his collar and gave him a nice tight pair of shackles that were attached to the wall. With Pein secured, Madara held him close and drifted to sleep.

A/N:  
omg! ok if u review i will make a seuquel. ^_^ i will anyway. PLEASE R&R TELL ME WHAT U WANT!


End file.
